


Five-way Love

by denkisbreaddealer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkisbreaddealer/pseuds/denkisbreaddealer
Summary: Basically Bokuto and Kuroo are already dating. During a training camp they both develop feelings for Tsukishima. They ask Tsukishima out. Kenma and Akaashi talk to eachother about their feelings and everything progresses until all five of them start dating.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 14





	Five-way Love

"Tsuki, here!" Sugawara set Tsukishima up for a perfect spike. Tsukishima barely jumped up as he hit the ball, only for the ball to be deflected and come right back landing on the ground on Karasuno's side.  
"HEY HEY HEY!" A boy from Fukordani's side yelled.  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the boy. So what? He blocked an attack, that's not much.  
————  
Bokuto looked up and saw the tall blonde boy looking at him. Bokuto's face flushed red, embarrassed that he got so excited over a block and a cute boy saw the whole thing.  
"Oi, are you good? Your face is all red," The blonde pointed out.  
"Mhm! Yep!" Bokuto said, standing up straight (I know it's surprising considering how gay he is-).   
"Whatever." The blonde rolled his eyes as he rolled the volleyball under the net.  
————  
"Kuroo! Did you see that cute blonde boy from Karasuno?!" Bokuto yelled as he jumped into his boyfriend, Kuroo's arms.  
"Hm? You mean the tall one with glasses?" Kuroo asked as he wrapped his arms around Bokuto's waist.  
Bokuto nodded excitedly. "Isn't he super pretty?"  
Kuroo laughed at how excited his boyfriend was. "He definitely was super pretty."  
Bokuto smiled and gave Kuroo a peck on the lips. "I wonder if we asked him would he go on a date with us?" Bokuto questioned out loud.  
"Maybe," Kuroo spoke as he grabbed the shorter boys hand and began to lead him back to where they would be sleeping for the duration of the training camp.  
It was late at night and most everyone was already in the sleeping quarters. Bokuto and Kuroo decided to continue practising at the gym to work on their attacks so they were only now heading back to the sleeping quarters.  
"Wait isn't that the cute boy?" Kuroo asked as he pointed ahead at a blonde boy walking towards the sleeping grounds.  
Bokuto gasped. "It is! Shit, what do we do?" Bokuto asked worriedly.  
Kuroo laughed at the boy’s franticness and jogged to catch up with the blonde, dragging his boyfriend along with him. "What are you doing out here so late?" Kuroo asked the boy.  
The blonde ignored him and kept walking.  
"What's your name?" Bokuto asked him.  
"Tsukishima Kei."  
"Ooh! I'm Bokuto Koutarou! And this is my boyfriend Kuroo Tetsurou!" Bokuto spoke, excited that the blonde was actually talking to them.  
"Okay. Why does that matter to me?" Tsukishima asked, obviously irritated.  
"Because we want to get to know you and Bokuto wanted to ask you ou-" Bokuto slapped his hand of Kuroo's mouth before he could finish his sentence.  
"Shut up Kuroo!" Bokuto whisper yelled at the boy.  
"Ah. I see," Tsukishima spoke calmly.  
"You see what?" Bokuto asked looking around. "Oh! Yeah, I see the sleeping quarters too!"  
Tsukishima scoffed at the boy’s stupidity.  
————  
Bokuto and Kuroo were the only ones still awake in the room they were assigned to sleep in. They were sitting up, facing each other, sharing a blanket and talking.  
"Babe, if you really want to ask Tsukishima out we should do it tomorrow," Kuroo told his boyfriend.  
"Wait really? Are you sure? I mean I know I like him but do you? Are you sure you'd be comfortable with him in our relationship?" Bokuto asked generally concerned.  
Kuroo waved him off. "He's cute and he seems nice, I mean maybe not on the outside but he probably is on the inside. Plus he seems to make you happy even though you barely know him and all I really want is for you to be happy," Kuroo said. He leaned over and kissed Bokuto on the head. "I love you, and I'll do anything for you to be happy." Kuroo looked at him with loving eyes. How did he get so lucky to have such a perfect boyfriend? So what if Tsukishima coming into their relationship meant he had to share? He'd still be lucky just to be with Bokuto, plus he thinks he might actually like Tsukishima.  
Bokuto looked at him with pure joy. "You're the best boyfriend ever!" Bokuto wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck and pulled him into a hug. "I love you," He whispered into Kuroo's shoulder.   
"I love you too, beautiful." Kuroo pulled away from the hug slightly and kissed Bokuto gently and passionately. When they kissed it felt like time itself stopped. Nothing around them mattered. It was just them and nothing else. Kuroo swears he still feels sparks every time their lips meet. Their lips moved in perfect sync and each kiss was always filled with love and passion.  
Bokuto pulled away from the kiss slowly with a smile on his face. "You make me so happy."  
"You make me happy too."  
Bokuto pulled Kuroo back in for another kiss. This time Kuroo was the one to pull away first.  
"We should probably go to sleep now, before it's too late," Kuroo spoke.  
Bokuto yawned. "Yeah, you're probably right."  
The two boys laid down next to each other. Bokuto laid with his head on Kuroo's chest. Kuroo had his arm wrapped around Bokuto protectively. Their legs were tangled together.  
Once he was positive that the two were asleep he sat up. "So they like me, huh?" Tsukishima spoke to himself. He began to imagine himself in a relationship with the two of them. Thinking about it, he had to admit he wouldn't mind it. "Maybe if they do ask me out, I'll say yes. But how would a three-person relationship even work? Eh, I'll think about it tomorrow," He spoke to himself, and with that, he went to sleep  
———————  
"GOOD MORNING!" Kuroo yelled out as he slammed two pans together. He had been the first to wake up and took it upon himself to wake everyone else up.  
"What the fuck Kuroo!" Came from various yelling voices.  
A sleepy dinosaur loving boy sat up trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Shut the fuck up dumbass. Some of us are trying to sleep," Said the blonde boy.  
"No time for sleep when we have training to do!" Kuroo exclaimed.  
A pillow smacked Kuroo in the face.  
"Shut it, babe. I'm sleepy," Mumbled Bokuto as he pulled a pillow over his head.  
"Oh, gomen. I didn't realize you were still asleep, love," Kuroo spoke calming down.  
Tsukishima huffed in annoyance. "Simp."  
"Who wouldn't simp for Bokuto?" Kuroo asked the boy.  
"Who would?" He retorted.  
"Shut it. It's too early for you guys to be arguing. I'm tired and I need sleep," Bokuto grumbled as he pulled his blanket over his head.  
"Gomen, love."  
"Ugh whatever," Tsukishima grumbled and lied back down, trying to get a bit more sleep in.  
————————  
Around an hour later when Tsukishima has woken up he felt something warm clinging onto him.  
"What the hell! Get off me!" Tsukishima yelled sitting up.  
The thing that had been laying on him had been Bokuto.  
"Ugh. What's happening?" Bokuto asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes in the process.  
"Why the fuck were you laying on me?" Taukishima asked irritated.  
Bokuto looked at him confused. "Hmm? You were warm and I was cold. What else was I supposed to do?"  
"Tch. Whatever." Tsukishima stood up and headed off to the bathrooms to get ready for the day.  
————————  
"Oh my god, Kuroo! Why was I cuddling him?!" Bokuto asked his boyfriend, freaking out.  
Kuroo laughed at his panicking boyfriend. "How should I know?" He asked him.  
"I seriously do not ever remember moving over to cuddle him!" Bokuto spoke with panic laced into his voice.  
Kuroo let out another chuckle and grabbed hold of his boyfriend's arm. "Babe calm down. It'll be okay, don't worry about it. Just forget about it and get ready for training today," Kuroo spoke trying to calm his loved one down.  
Bokuto shook his head and sighed. "But you don't understand. I wanted to ask him out but what if he says no now because he thinks I'm weird because I was cuddling him? Then what will I do?" Bokuto asked. "I feel like I'm being selfish. I'm worried about asking another boy out when I already have a perfect boyfriend." A singular tear rolled down Bokuto's cheek.  
Kuroo immediately was concerned for Bokuto's emotional stability right now. He knew about Bokuto's past with depression and thinking he wasn't good enough and he didn't want that to bubble up again. Kuroo reached forward and wiped the tear off of Bokuto's face with his thumb. "Love, don't think that way. I don't think you're selfish at all. I feel the same way like a piece is missing in this relationship. Don't get me wrong, I love you and think you're absolutely perfect but this relationship just doesn't feel whole. I feel like we need another piece to this puzzle. I want someone who can give you more love. Someone to talk to about how amazing you are and how much I love you. I know I can't always help with your problems and I'm not always the person you want to talk to but maybe if we had someone else it would help you. You can have someone else to turn to and who might be able to better help with what you need. I just feel like we'd do better with someone else. I love our relationship as it is but I just feel like we need someone else."  
Bokuto smiled. "So, will you come with me to ask Tsukishima out?" He asked the boy he had given his heart to.  
"Of course, love."  
———————  
After training Bokuto and Kuroo had decided to stay at the gym later to work on their attacks. They saw the blonde boy with glasses, Tsukishima, leaving the gym a bit later than everyone else had. The two boys shared a glance and ran towards the boy.  
"Hey hey, Tsukishima!" Kuroo yelled out at the blonde.  
The boy stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the overexcited boys. "What is it?" He asked irritated.  
Bokuto smiled. "We were working on our attacks but it isn't as fun if we don't have anyone to block for us," The Fukordani boy said.  
Tsukishima spoke next, "Tch. What does that have to do with me?"  
"We wanted you to block for us!" Bokuto told him with excitement intertwined in his voice.  
"No."  
Kuroo poured a bit. "C'mon! You can get some extra practice in! It would be good for you!"  
"No."  
The Nekoma boy sighed. "What about Hinata?" He asked.  
"Tch. What about him?"  
"Isn't he a middle-blocker too? You don't want him to get ahead of you, do you? You guys are kind of like rivals right? He's the sun and you're the moon. It's even in your names. But my point is if you don't practice Hinata is just gonna keep pushing forward and get farther and farther in front of you," Kuroo explained.  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll practice with you guys. But only because you're irritating me."  
"Yes!" Bokuto and Kuroo cheered together.  
———————————  
Tsukishima leaned down and rested his hands on his knees. He wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. The extra practice was tiring, especially with Bokuto and Kuroo. They have way too much energy.  
"You tired already?" Kuroo asked the boy as he walked over to him and handed him a towel.  
"Arigato." He took the towel. Tsukishima stood up and used the towel to wipe the sweat off his face. During the extra practice, he had managed to block a few attacks from Bokuto and Kuroo so he was proud of himself for that accomplishment. "I don't have a lot of energy. I don't eat a lot and overwork myself so I don't get as much energy as I should," Tsukishima explained.  
Bokuto looked at him worried. "Are you by chance anorexic? I mean not that it's any of my business but if you are than you shouldn't. You should try and get some help. It's not healthy and now I'm kind of worried about you," Bokuto said placing a hand on Tsukishima's arm.  
Tsukishima sighed and pulled his arm away. "Why do you care?"  
Kuroo sighed and he grabbed Bokuto by the waist and pulled him into his side.  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes.  
"Tsukishima, we wanted to ask you something," Kuroo began waiting for Tsukishima's approval to ask the question.  
The blonde boy nodded as if to say go on.  
Bokuto smiled brightly. "We wanted to ask you out!" He exclaimed, the smile never leaving his face.  
Kuroo smiled. "Yep. We wanted to ask you out on a date and then maybe ask you to be our boyfriend?" When Kuroo spoke it came out sounding more like a question rather than a statement.  
Tsukishima looked confused. "A three-person relationship? How would that even work? Isn't that just cheating?" He asked.  
Bokuto laughed and shook his head. "Me and Kuroo are polyamorous! We prefer relationships with more than two people because otherwise it just doesn't feel whole. We want you to be with us because we don't feel whole right now and we think that you're our missing piece. Being polyamorous isn't cheating. There's equal love on all sides!" Bokuto explained with a smile on his face.  
"I see."  
"So what do you think Tsuki? Would you like to go on a date with us?" Kuroo asked the blonde boy.  
Tsukishima smiled. "Yeah, I'd like to go on a date with you guys. And I think I would like to date you guys but I will wait to decide on that until after the date," Tsukishima answered them.  
"YEAH! HEY HEY HEY!" Bokuto yelled at. The boy with the owl-looking haircut then glomped the blonde boy.  
"Yeah!" Kuroo cheered as he too glomped the glasses-wearing boy.  
Tsukishima smiled and hugged them back. "So when is the date?" He asked the two.  
"Tomorrow night!" Bokuto proclaimed.  
"Awesome."  
Kuroo looked at the blonde boy with wonder. "Hey, Tsuki?" The blonde focused his attention on the taller boy. "Can I kiss you?" Kuroo asked him.  
Tsukishima looked surprised. "Um, uh..." He looked around unsure. "Uhm... Yeah... Yeah, you can kiss me," He answered the black-haired boy.  
Kuroo smiled and placed a hand on Tsukishima's cheek and wrapped the other around the boy's waist. He pulled him in and kissed him passionately. After a few seconds, Tsukishima began to kiss back and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck.  
Bokuto smiled adoringly at the two boys.  
Kuroo slowly pulled away from Tsukishima and smiled at him. "Heh, you're a pretty good kisser," He spoke to the boy.  
"Uhm, thanks. You're not too bad yourself," Tsukishima said awkwardly.  
Bokuto smiled brightly. "Tsuki!" The boy exclaimed. The blonde turned towards him. "Can I kiss you? I mean it's only fair that I get to kiss you if Kuroo does..."  
Tsukishima nodded. "Yeah, you can kiss me," The blonde spoke and pulled Bokuto towards him by his waist.  
Bokuto giggled and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's neck and kissed him gently. This time Tsukishima kissed back right away and tried to match Bokuto's pace.  
After a few seconds, Bokuto pulled away with a smile on his face as he softly giggled. "Tetsurou was right! You are a good kisser!" Bokuto exclaimed as he hugged the blonde tightly.  
Tsukishima laughed awkwardly as he did his best to hug the boy back. Tsukishima wasn't fond of hugs so he didn't know the right way to hug someone.  
Kuroo laughed and wrapped his arms around the both of them. All three of the boys began to laugh as they shared a warm embrace.  
Tsukishima was the first to pull away. "Hey, we should probably head back now. I'm sure we've already missed dinner," He spoke pointing towards the sleeping quarters.  
"Oh yeah, you're right!" Kuroo spoke as he grabbed one of each of the boys’ hands. He began to race towards the building dragging the other two behind him.  
———  
Once the boys got back everyone was already in their assigned rooms. The three had snuck down to the kitchen to grab a snack only to find Sugawara and Akaashi sitting at a table waiting with three plates of food in front of them.  
The two looked up quickly upon hearing the door open.  
"Look who finally decided to come get dinner," Sugawara spoke, not happy with his baby crow.  
Tsukishima sighed and adjusted his glasses. "You know you're not actually my mom, right?" He asked the third year.  
Sugawara looked deeply offended. "Now is that any way to talk to your mother? Go to your room without any dinner!" He spoke and pointed towards the hallway.  
Tsukishima shrugged and walked off.  
"And where were you two?" Akaashi asked Kuroo and Bokuto.  
"Oh, um, y' know... Places..." Bokuto tried to speak.  
Akaashi glared even harder.  
The two whimpered under his glare.  
"You two asked Tsukishima out after I left didn't you?" He asked the two.  
Bokuto blushed. "How'd you know?" He asked him.  
Akaashi sighed and shook his head. "I heard you two talking about it last night," He answered.  
"What?" Kuroo asked. "I thought everyone was asleep!"  
"No. Tsukishima was awake as well," Akaashi told the two.  
Both Kuroo and Bokuto's faces flushed red.  
"S-so Tsuki knew we were going to ask him out?" Bokuto asked embarrassed.  
Akaashi nodded. "Yep, pretty much."  
“R-really? That’s so embarrassing,” Kuroo mumbled as he looked down at the ground.  
“Well! It’s time for bed! Go to sleep now! You guys need energy for practice tomorrow because I don’t want you guys going easy on us now!” Sugawara cheered out of nowhere.   
Akaashi laughed at him. “You really do act like everyone’s mom, don’t you?” Akaashi asked him jokingly.   
“Whaaaat?” Sugawara asked, emphasizing the vowel.   
Kuroo sighed. “Sugawara’s right. We should head to bed now. Night Akaashi, Sugawara,” Kuroo spoke as he pulled Bokuto down the hall and into their assigned room. Kuroo and Bokuto walked over to their shared futon which was right next to the salty blonde they had asked out earlier.  
“Hey. Did Akaashi-san and Sugawara-san lecture you guys or something?” Tsukishima asked the two upon their arrival.   
Bokuto laughed. “Yeah, a little,” He said as he sat down next to the blonde and wrapped his arms around his waist.   
Tsukishima sighed and tilted his head so it was leaning against Bokuto’s. “It’s getting late. We should probably head to sleep now,” Tsukishima spoke with a hint of sleepiness evident in his voice.  
Kuroo smiled. “Yeah, you’re right. Goodnight, Kou. Goodnight, gorgeous.” Kuroo winked at Tsukishima.  
“G-gorgeous?” Tsukishima stuttered upon the unexpected compliment.  
“Yep!” Bokuto cheered. “You’re super gorgeous!” He told the blonde, kissing his cheek.  
Tsukishima let out a small laugh. “If you say so. Goodnight guys,” Tsukishima spoke, laying down.  
“Goodnight Tsuki!” Bokuto cheered, laying down next to the blonde. He wrapped his arms around the boy protectively as he quickly fell asleep.  
Kuroo smiled adoringly. “Goodnight.” He lied down as well and wrapped his arms around both of the boys. Kuroo whispered, “I love you guys.”  
“I love you too,” Bokuto and Tsukishima whispered back to him.  
As the three boys fell asleep Akaashi walked into the room. He smiled at the sight of the three cuddled together. Truth be told Akaashi has had a crush on Bokuto since he met him. After Bokuto and Kuroo started dating he lost hope but his feelings didn’t fade. In fact, feelings for Kuroo had began to sprout but he took them as feelings of jealousy when in fact they were feelings of love. Now that Tsukishima is dating Bokuto and Kuroo he knows he has no chance but it still just makes him happy to see Bokuto smiling.   
A dim light could be seen across the room. Kenma was still up playing video games.   
“Kozume, what are you doing up?” Akaashi asked the boy walking over to him.  
“Oh, um hey Akaashi-san. I was just working on my island in animal crossing. I’m so close to getting five stars, I can just feel it,” Kenma explained to the boy.   
Akaashi let out a small giggle at Kenna’s love for his video games.   
Kenma smiled upon hearing his giggle. “Hey, you like Bokuto-san right?” The blonde asked.   
“H-huh? Y-yeah I guess I do… Why?” Akaashi answered.   
Kenma smiled. “You’re jealous of Kuroo right?”   
Akaashi nodded.   
“Are you sure you’re not just gaining feelings for him as well and confusing it for jealousy?” The Nekoma boy asked.   
Akaashi paused to think this over. “I guess maybe I am,” He finally responded. “How do you know so much about this?”  
“I like Bokuto and Kuroo too.”  
“Y-you do?” Akaashi asked him.   
Kenma nodded.   
“O-oh-“   
Kenma cut Akaashi off by slamming his lips against the latter.   
Akaashi was shocked by this sudden movement from the pudding-haired boy and pulled away quickly. “What was that for Kozume?” Akaashi asked the boy.  
Kenma smiled at him. “You can just call me Kenma. And I also like you and Tsukishima,” The boy replied.   
Akaashi blushed. “R-really?”  
“Yep.” Kenma saved his game and put his switch away. “We should probably go to sleep now,” Kenma told the other setter.   
“Y-yeah. Goodnight Koz- Sorry, Kenma,” Akaashi cut himself off and fixed his mistake.   
\-----------  
“Good morning!” Sugawara called out as he walked into the room waking everyone up. “Ow!”   
Tsukishima had thrown a pillow at him.   
“Tsuki,” Sugawara whined.   
“Don’t call me that.”  
“Yeah, only we can call him Tsuki! Right, Tsuki?” Bokuto sat up with Kuroo and asked the first-year.  
“No.”  
“Really? That’s rude Kei. We’re your boyfriends we should get to call you Tsuki, don’t you think so Kei?” Kuroo asked the younger middle-blocker, addressing him with his first name rather than his last.   
Tsukishima blushed and put his glasses on. “Don’t call me that either.”  
“Okay Kei!” Bokuto cheered.   
Tsukishima sighed in annoyance and stood up to grab his stuff for the day to get ready. After collecting the stuff necessary he headed off to the showers to clean himself and get dressed. Tsukishima had stepped into the shower after getting undressed and turning the water on. He had stood still under the water for a few seconds before moving to wash his hair. He sighed and began to sing the song “Miss YOU!” by Corpse.  
“I don’t wanna look like this. Fuck. I don’t wanna feel like this. Fuck,” He mumbled the lyrics to himself as he began to cry. He could relate to this song. He has never liked the way he looked. Truth be told Tsukishima Kei had an eating disorder. He had bulimia. He would eat food and then force himself to throw it back up. He would do this to lose weight, to be skinny. When he was younger he was made fun of for being “fat”, so he began to throw up everything he ate and soon enough he was no longer fat but instead tall. He was skinny as a twig but that wasn’t enough. He still continues to throw up every meal and no one knows of his eating disorder.  
Tsukishima leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground. He hid his face in his hands as he began to sob.   
A knock was heard on the door.   
“H-hey. Are you okay?” A quiet voice was heard.   
Tsukishima quickly stood up. He turned off the water and quickly tied a towel around his waist. He walked towards the door to the shower room and quickly unlocked it and opened it.   
“Oh. Um, hey. I thought I heard you crying and I just wanted to see if you were okay,” Kenma spoke looking down and fiddling with his hands.   
Tsukishima looked down at him. “Hmm? I’m fine. I wasn’t crying, I don’t know what gave you that impression.”   
“O-oh. Okay.” Kenma looked up only then realizing that the younger boy had nothing but a towel on. Kenma blushed.   
Tsukishima smirked. “What? Are you blushing now? Do I really look that good with nothing but a towel on?”   
“Uh… Uh… You look hot! Bye!” Kenma blurted out. He quickly ran away from the tall boy embarrassed.   
Tsukishima stifled a laugh. “You’re not too bad yourself Kozume-san,” Tsukishima told the boy but he had already gotten too far to hear so really he just said it to himself.  
Kenma is cat-like in quite a few ways, one of those few ways being that he has really good hearing. Kenma had heard what Tsukishima said about him and could feel his ears burning up. Kenma ran to the room he was assigned to sleep in and as soon as he reached it he threw himself into Akaashi’s arms.  
“Woah!” Akaashi had fallen back due to the sudden force. Akaashi sat up with Kenma in his lap. Kenma quickly wrapped his arms around the taller boy and buried his head into his shoulder. “What’s wrong?” Akaashi asked the pudding haired boy as he wrapped his arms around his waist.  
“I’m such an idiot. Tsukishima was wearing nothing but a towel and I told him he was hot and while I was running away I could hear him say, ‘You’re not too bad yourself’ and just ugh I’m such an idiot,” Kenma mumbled into Akaashi’s shoulder.   
Akaashi laughed. “I’m sure it’s not that bad. And who could blame you? He probably did look hot wearing nothing but a towel,” Akaashi spoke, trying to console the boy.  
“Hey hey! What’s wrong Kenma?” Bokuto came into the room and hurried over to where Akaashi and Kenma were sitting.   
Akaashi sighed. “He told your boyfriend he looked hot when he was wearing nothing but a towel,” Akaashi explained to the older boy.   
“Hmm? Which boyfriend?” Bokuto asked.   
“Tsukishima.”   
Bokuto’s face lit up. “Tsukishima is so pretty!” Bokuto’s face was glowing just thinking about the younger boy. Bokuto paused. “Wait, you got to see him in nothing but a towel?” He asked the boy.   
Kenma nodded shyly.  
“Lucky! I bet he looked super hot!” Bokuto exclaimed.   
Akaashi stifled a laugh as he moved around a bit to make it more comfortable for the boy sitting in his lap. “Hey, um, Bokuto.” The boy directed his attention at the younger boy. “I have something to tell you.”  
“What is it? You can tell me anything Akaashi!” Bokuto told the boy.   
Akaashi took a deep breath. “Bokuto. I sort of maybe kind of like you. And I’m only telling you this now so you know! I know you probably most definitely don’t like me especially considering you already have two boyfriends but I just really felt that you should know because it’s only fair if you do and-” Akaashi cut himself off from rambling. “Sorry…,” He mumbled as he looked down at his hands.   
Bokuto looked at him shocked. “Y-you like me? A-Akaashi likes me? Me as in Bokuto Koutarou?” Bokuto asked unsure.   
“I like you too!” Kenma blurted out, sitting up and pulling away from Akaashi. “I also like Kuroo!”  
Bokuto’s face flushed. “I… Um… I don’t know what to say… Um, can I go talk to Kuroo and Tsuki about this?”  
Akaashi nodded.   
Bokuto gave a small smile to the two boys and walked out of the room to go find Kuroo and Tsukishima.   
———  
“Kuroo!”   
Kuroo lifted his head towards the sound.   
“Kuroo, babe, where’s Tsuki?” Bokuto asked as he ran over to the taller boy.  
Tsukishima sighed. “I’m right here idiot.”  
“Oh! Hey cutie!” Bokuto spoke as he slid down into the seat next to the blonde.   
Kuroo let out a small laugh. “What’s up Kou?” He asked Bokuto with a smile on his face.   
“Oh nothing just two really cute boys just confessed to me and I don’t know what to do,” Bokuto spoke plainly.   
“That’s nothing?” Kuroo asked the boy.   
Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “It’s called sarcasm dumbass. And Bokuto, who confessed to you?” Tsukishima spoke.   
Bokuto quietly spoke, “Akaashi and Kenma…”   
Tsukishima smirked. “Then let’s go talk to them.” He stood up waiting for the two older boys to follow him. After neither of them stood up he looked at the two and sighed. “What? Don’t you guys like them?” He asked.  
The boys nodded.  
“Then what’s the problem? Let’s go talk to them.” Tsukishima walked off without waiting for the two to follow him.   
\------  
“Akaashi why’d you tell him? He’s gonna hate us now!” Kenma cried into Akaashi’s shoulder.  
Akaashi sighed. “Hey look at me.”  
The smaller boy complied and lifted his head to look at the boy.  
Akaashi smiled down at him. “He’s not gonna hate you. And it’s only right if he knows. It wouldn’t be fair to not tell him.”   
Kenma nodded. “Yeah you’re right…” He wiped the tears off his face and latched onto the boy from Fukordani.   
A door slammed open.   
“Hey! Hey! Hey!” A loud voice called out.  
“Oya?” Akaashi looked up to see Bokuto, Tsukishima, and Kuroo all walking into the room.   
“Hi.”   
Kuroo grinned and sat down next to the two second-years. “Hey Akaashi, hey Kenma!”   
“Hi Kuroo,” Kenma mumbled.  
“Hmm? What was that?” Kuroo asked.   
Kenma sighed. “I said hi Kuroo.”   
Tsukishima sat down next to Akaashi. “So you guys like Bokuto-san?”  
Akaashi nodded.  
Kenma looked like he was going to be sick. “I like all three of you,” Kenma mumbled as he shifted closer to Akaashi.  
Akaashi moved his hand to hold the shorter boy’s in an attempt to ease his anxiety.   
Tsukishima noticed this movement. “Are you two dating?” He asked the two.  
Akaashi’s face flushed. “N-no-”  
“Yes.” Kenma looked confident. He squeezed Akaashi’s hand and looked at him. “Yeah, we’re dating.”  
Akaashi’s face turned even redder. “Y-yeah. Okay.”   
Tsukishima gave a small smile or his best attempt at a smile.   
“Wait if you two are dating then why do you like someone else?” Bokuto asked dumbfounded.   
Tsukishima sighed in annoyance and hit the back of his head.”They’re polyamorous, dipshit, just like us.”  
Bokuto had a look of realization on his face.   
“Wait, Kenma, you like me?” Kuroo asked in confusion.  
Kenma nodded.  
Tsukishima sighed. “Okay, you guys are taking too long. Kozume-san, Akaashi-san, go out with us,” Tsukishima spoke.  
Both Akaashi and Kenma’s faces flushed.  
“Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!” Bokuto chanted.   
Tsukishima laughed at his idiotic boyfriend.   
“Akaashi?” Kenma looked over towards Akaashi to get confirmation from him.   
Akaashi smiled and nodded. “Okay.”  
“Fuck yeah!” Kuroo yelled.  
Bokuto leaned over and kissed Akaashi out of excitement. Tsukishima did the same to Kenma.  
Kenma laughed and pulled away while Akaashi let Bokuto kiss him.   
“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting that,” Kenma apologized to the younger boy.  
Tsukishima smiled at him. “It’s fine. I should’ve asked for consent.”  
Akaashi pulled away from Bokuto slowly. “You have no idea how happy I am right now,” Akaashi said, the smile on his face not letting up.   
“Serotonin, serotonin, serotonin, serotonin-“ Kuroo kept mumbling to himself.  
“Hey what time is it?” Kenma asked.  
“Um eight A.M., why?” Akaashi answered his question.   
“Wait eight A.M.? Shit we should be at practice right now!” Kuroo spoke standing up quickly.   
He and Bokuto quickly ran out of the room to the gym, Akaashi following behind. Kenma and Tsukishima, on the other hand, stood up slowly and began walking towards the gym.   
As they walked Kenma interlocked their hands and began to swing their arms slightly.  
Tsukishima blushed. “Cute,” He mumbled.   
Kenma smiled and stopped walking and pulled the taller boy down. “Kiss me,” He told the boy.   
Tsukishima smirked. “And why should I?” He asked.   
Kenma glared at him. “Because I asked you to.”  
“Okay.” Tsukishima leaned in and kissed the boy, putting his arm on the back of the older boy’s neck to pull him closer.   
Kenma kissed back and wrapped his arms around the taller boy‘s neck. He kissed the boy passionately. Everything seemed to fade around the two of them and all Kenma could feel was fireworks. It was just him and Tsukishima and it was amazing. He had never felt this before and he wanted it to last forever but sadly it couldn’t for they had to pull apart due to lack of oxygen.   
Tsukishima smiled as he stood back up. He interlocked their hands once again and began to walk towards the gym with the older boy still in a daze.   
— — —  
“Hey, Tsukki! Where were you?” Hinata asked upon seeing the tall blonde enter the gym.   
“Don’t call me that Shrimpy. And it’s none of your concern.”  
Hinata ignored him. “Why did you and Kenma walk in together? Why were you Akaashi-san, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, and Kenma all so late?” He asked.   
Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Shut up shrimp.”   
“Hey! Don’t tell him to shut up!” Nishinoya said angrily.   
Tsukishima smirked. “Hmm? And why are you telling me not to tell him to shut up? Why do you care? Is he your boyfriend or something?” Tsukishima asked tauntingly.   
Nishinoya nodded. “Yeah and? Do you have a problem with that?” Nishinoya answered, trying to stand up straighter to make himself look taller.   
Tsukishima eyed him. “No, I don’t. It’s none of my concern who you date.”   
“Hmph,” The short boy grunted and walked over towards Hinata and Kageyama.   
The blonde rolled his eyes.   
———  
“Noya! What’s wrong babe?” Hinata asked, seeing the unease on the slightly shorter boy's face.   
Kageyama looked over. “What happened? I swear if it was that idiot beanpole I’ll kill that bastard,” Kageyama said glaring over at Tsukishima.   
Nishinoya giggled. “It’s fine, Tobio. Don’t worry about it! He just told Shōyō to shut up when he asked a question and it made me upset because who would want Shōyō to shut up? I love hearing him talk! Especially when it’s about volleyball! When he talks about volleyball he gets so excited and it’s so adorable!”  
Hinata’s face turned red.  
Kageyama gave his best attempt at a small smile and nodded. “Yeah, he’s super adorable. So are you,” Kageyama said in a lighthearted tone.


End file.
